


meOW

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Pride, Sanvers being a cute little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: a pussy threatens to ruin Alex and Maggie's pride plans.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	meOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/gifts).



> wishing the happiest of prides to you, yar!!!

It’s Saturday morning when Gertrude encounters her arch-nemesis.

Fluffy.

The name is a red herring, for there’s nothing cute about the cat. For months she’s been taunting from outside, causing chaos by tipping over the trash and digging up a painstakingly perfect garden.

Yet now there’s no glass between them, and it’s finally Gertrude’s chance to show her dominance. It’s instinct for her to give chase.

Her leash, unfortunately, gets tangled.

Maggie hears the groans and rushes outside, finding her wife in a heap on the doorstep with a remorseful German Shepherd by her side. ‘Babe?’

‘That...damn...cat,’ Alex manages through gritted teeth.

It quickly becomes apparent that Alex is in too much pain to be moved, so Maggie calls the ambulance, then the babysitter - thankfully, Jamie is too occupied with  _ Fruit Loops _ and cartoons to be freaked out by the happenings in the front yard. 

Alex’s kneecap is fractured, badly.

Maggie spends the rest of the morning by her wife’s side, and the afternoon in a waiting room, her own knee bouncing as she waits. They should’ve been at the zoo today, their monthly trip - they had a family membership and were proud sponsors of the otters, they loved the place. Instead Kara had taken Jamie there, and Maggie was thankful for the photos her sister-in-law was sending, and more thankful that her five year old was having a nice day. 

After a couple of hours, Alex is out of surgery and is, understandably, miserable. ‘I hate that stupid cat.’

‘Only time you’ve been annoyed by some pussy.’

Alex shoots her wife a look. ‘Not funny.’

‘Your leg in that splint is the only thing that’s straight about you.’

‘Maggie,’ she tries to pout but the smile is too strong to fight, and she ends up resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie is cuddled up as much as she can be on the hospital bed, precariously close to the edge yet content to lay there to comfort her wife. ‘I’m sorry, baby.’ She kisses Alex’s forehead. ‘I’ll try my best to make things better.’

‘I know you will.’

‘And Kara will be bringing Jamie this evening. That’ll be nice.’

‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘I know this is far from ideal,’ Maggie says, the understatement of the century, ‘But we’ll make the best of this. I’ve already taken the next few weeks off work and Jamie’s on summer break. This will be the most quality time together we’ll have had in years.’ 

‘True.’

Yet Maggie still sensed something was off - besides, of course, the obvious. ‘But?’

Alex sighs. ‘Pride is next week.’

_ Oh _ .

‘Jamie’s been telling me how excited she is for all the rainbows, and it’s pride, y’know?’ Alex picks at a cuticle. ‘I don’t want to miss it, and I...I don’t want to let her down.’

Maggie takes Alex’s hand. ‘You wouldn’t be letting her down.’

‘But--.’

‘No  _ buts _ ,’ Maggie says. ‘Some things are out of our hands. And just because we might not be able to go to the parade, doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate. It will still be a great time, I promise.’ She would do everything she could to make sure that it was.

<>

The evening’s visitors brought smiles and gifts.

‘Is that for me?’

‘Yeah!’

‘Thank you,’ Alex happily accepts the giant stuffed panda that was obviously from the zoo gift shop from Jamie. She sits it on her lap, whilst making enough space for Jamie to sit beside her. ‘I love him. What’s his name?’

‘Pebble!’

‘ _ Pebble _ ,’ Alex chuckles. ‘Well, hello  _ Pebble _ .’ Her eyes drift to the all too familiar white box that her sister places on the nightstand. ‘And hello  _ Noonan’s _ .’

‘Figured you needed them,’ Kara says. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘I can’t answer that in front of little ears.’

‘That good, huh?’

‘She’s going to be out of action for a while. Bed rest,’ Maggie explains.

‘Oh no, lucky you.’

Maggie hums. ‘Yep. Lucky me.’

‘What does that do?’ It’s taken all of thirty seconds for the ever inquisitive Jamie to start her inevitable barrage of questions - she was still young, but it seemed so likely she was going to follow Alex’s footsteps into intellectual pursuits.

‘That gives mommy medicine,’ Alex explains.

Jamie points at something else. ‘What about that?’

‘That makes sure that mommy is feeling well.’

Attention is then turned to the most obvious talking point. ‘Can I see it?’

‘ _ It _ ?’

‘Aunt Kara said you hurt your leg.’

‘I did,’ Alex nods. ‘The doctors wrapped it all up so you can’t see it just yet but,’ she pulls her daughter closer, ‘They fixed it and I’ll be feeling better soon.’

And then it comes. ‘So we can still go to the parade?’

Maggie’s eyes flick between Jamie and Alex, then to Kara who offers clarification.

‘She’s been asking about it all day, and I said I didn’t know whether it was possible because, you know, mommy isn’t feeling all too great right now so I--.’

‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world,’ Alex smiles.

<>

The rest of the visit is spent with Alex and Jamie watching cartoons on an iPad, whilst Maggie and Kara head down to the cafeteria for some much needed dinner - the menu is pretty limited, but Maggie settles for a salad, whilst her sister-in-law, unsurprisingly, opts for a rather limp looking burger and fries.

‘Do you really think she’s going to be able to go?’

‘Honest answer?’

Kara nods.

‘No, but she will.’ Once Alex’s mind was set, it was hard to convince her otherwise. ‘She won’t be getting discharged until the day after tomorrow, and her doctor wants her on bed rest for the next couple of days. And she’s in a lot of pain right now, I just...I don’t think it’d be a good decision.’

‘But she doesn’t want to let Jamie down.’

‘Yeah.’ Sometimes, there were downsides to being the world’s best mother and Alex’s complete selflessness when it came to her baby meant disregarding her own health. ‘I mean it's possible, but I don’t want her to be hurting anymore than she already is.’

‘You could have your own pride at home? Ooh, think of Gerty in a little rainbow cape, that’d be adorable.’

Maggie chuckles. ‘That would be adorable.’ Incredibly adorable. ‘I’ve thought about that already, like decking the house and backyard out in rainbows, inviting all you guys over, that sort of stuff, but I don’t know if it’d be enough.’ Pride was special for them, beyond the obvious significance of it all. ‘I wish I could’ve had something like that as a kid, you know? Just one rainbow flag back then would’ve been so cool. I’m so grateful we get to take Jamie to it every year...and I don’t want her to miss it either.’

‘You’ll figure something out,’ Kara says. ‘You two always do.’

That was true, they did, and they would again. One way or another, they’d be at pride...even if it wasn’t the one they’d initially planned on going to.

<>

Maggie decides to avoid broaching the subject for now, a part of her hoping that, over time, it will become apparent that it would be a better idea to not go. 

She says her goodbyes and takes Jamie home. It’s not a normal night, so she doesn’t try to pretend that it is, letting the little girl stay up past her bedtime, and making hot chocolates with lots of marshmallows and sprinkles to enjoy whilst watching a movie.

It’s been A Day, and it doesn’t take long for it to catch up to Jamie who ends up falling asleep on the couch.

Maggie smiles, snaps a quick picture to send to her other half, the half that completes her.

A bored Alex replies within seconds.  **_‘Cute_ ** **.’**

‘Just like you.’ They used to do this a lot, this long distance thing, what with conferences and meetings in DC and, of course, those seven months over the course the of 2017 and 2018, in which Maggie had moved to Metropolis to set up the Special Crime Unit - that had been especially difficult, as it had disrupted their engagement and delayed their wedding, but it had only made them stronger. So, Alex being in the hospital for a few nights felt a little like old times, even though so much had changed. ‘She’s my cuddle buddy tonight. Be jealous.’

**_‘Not jealous. I have Pebble x’_ **

‘Pebble?’

Alex replies with a photo of that exceptionally large stuffed Panda.  **_‘Yes. Pebble x’_ **

‘God knows how much Kara spent on that thing.’

**_‘Ha well J can have it once I get out of here.’_ **

‘Aunt Kara’s REAL reason for buying it’

**_‘Yep’_ **

A few seconds pass, then:

**‘** **_ILY’_ **

‘Love you too.’

**_‘So much.’_ **

‘Same.’

**_‘ILY more.’_ **

‘Not possible.’

**_‘Try me.’_ **

‘You should be resting.’

**_‘Scared of losing huh’_ **

Maggie chuckles. ‘I’m married to you, I’m never losing. But, for real, get some rest.’ She hits send, and the dots quickly appear. She moves fast to beat them. ‘Rest.’

The dots subside before reappearing.  **_‘Fine.’_ **

‘See you tomorrow. Night babe x’

**_‘Night x’_ **

<>

Alex gets discharged on Monday with crutches and a big ol’ cast.

She’s welcomed home by a still incredibly guilty Gertrude. ‘Hey girl,’ Alex says, though it’s pained as she struggles.

‘Mommy!’ Jamie rushes from the living room to greet her.

Maggie’s quick to step in, to ensure the girl’s enthusiasm doesn’t inadvertently topple Alex. ‘Careful, honey. Let mommy sit down first then you can hug her.’ She leads her wife through the house, to the couch that’s all ready for her with blankets and a cushion to prop her leg up on. She helps ease Alex down.

‘Thanks.’

‘You want something to drink?’

‘Yes, but I’m not allowed that whilst on those painkillers.’

Maggie laughs. ‘I’ll get you some water. Jamie, go give mommy cuddles.’

The little girl is happy to oblige.

Meanwhile, Kara follows Maggie through to the kitchen. ‘I really, really don’t think that parade is a good idea.’

‘Yeah, same.’

‘Has she--.’

‘Mentioned it? Yep, ten minutes ago. Still adamant on going.’

‘ _ Oh Rao _ ,’ Kara mutters. ‘She can barely walk.’

‘I’m aware of that.’ It’s not her first time seeing Alex on crutches but it is, however, her first time seeing Alex on crutches and being concerned - this wasn’t a sprain, it was a broken kneecap, and a long recovery. ‘Painfully aware.’

‘And?’

‘And,’ Maggie’s been giving this much thought. ‘You coming to the parade with us on Saturday?’

<>

On her first full day at home, Alex behaves herself.

On her second, it’s a different story.

‘What are you doing?’

Alex is hobbling about the kitchen on her crutches, looking like a deer in the headlights. ‘I--.’

‘Should be resting,’ Maggie takes the carton of milk from her hand. Five minutes. She was in the garage for all of five minutes and her wife couldn’t wait. ‘Go sit. I’ll do--.’ It dawns on her. ‘Wait. Where’s your glass?’

‘I--.’

‘Were drinking from the carton? Alex!’

‘What?’

‘I put this in my coffee!’

‘So? You kiss me!’

‘It doesn’t mean I want your saliva in my coffee.’ She weighs up the carton before sighing. ‘If there’s even any left to put in my coffee.’

Alex grins. ‘Sorry?’

‘Yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute.’

‘In my defence, milk is good for your bones.’

‘And so is listening to your doctor’s advice and sitting your ass down.’ 

‘Okay, okay!’

With the almost empty carton in hand, Maggie follows Alex back through to the couch. ‘Sit. And stay.’

Alex does. Then groans.

‘What?’

‘I need to pee.’

Maggie rolls her eyes.

<>

As the days pass, Alex gets better at the whole resting thing but she’s also getting increasingly restless.

Pride couldn’t come at a better time.

Maggie has been using the week to plan, to make sure the day is the best possible day for her family given the circumstances. All in all, she’s pretty proud (in all senses) at what she comes up with.

Facepaint.

_ Sharpies _ .

Rainbow bunting.

And Alex is the canvas, what needs decorating.

Maggie isn’t quite sure where her daughter found the glitter from, but she’s not against Alex’s cast becoming sparkly - just not over her rug. ‘Whoa! Let’s take mommy outside first.’ She wheels Alex outside because there’s no way in hell that tub is being emptied over her nice shag.

This, Alex being pushed around in a wheelchair, was the only way they could make today work. It wasn’t ideal, Alex was still in some discomfort, but she was getting to go to pride and that was all that mattered. ‘Oh, that glitter is gonna be everywhere.’

‘Yep.’ Maggie laughs as she bends to rest her chin on Alex’s shoulder, to whisper into her ear. ‘ _ Everywhere _ .’

‘Small price to pay.’

‘Absolutely.’ She stands so she can drape the flag over Alex’s shoulders. ‘Look at you. A walking rainbow...figuratively speaking, of course.’

‘Ooh she’s like her own pride float!’

Maggie looks up to find her sister-in-law. ‘Right? With,’ she picks her daughter up to sit on her Alex’s lap. ‘A built in seat for this one.’

Jamie beams as Alex hugs her tightly. ‘I’m so glad we could make this work out, even despite it all.’

‘Speaking of--.’

Right on cue, Gertrude makes her appearance, tail wagging and her collar rainbow for the special occasion.

‘I’ll be walking her,’ Maggie says. ‘You’ll be pushing your sister.’

‘What? I--.’

‘Have  _ super _ strong arms?’ Maggie winks, alluding to the identity that was still very much a secret to Jamie, before turning her attention to Alex. ‘And you,’ she kneels in front of her. ‘Promise to tell me if you need to go home, alright? Today is special but I don’t want you pushing yourself too much, okay?’

Alex smiles. ‘Okay. Promise’

<>

As she does every pride, Maggie can’t help but remember their first one.

Despite the cloudy forecast, the sun had ended up coming out and it was a warm day; too warm, at times, the rainbows on their cheeks ultimately melting. Alex’s freckles made an appearance as other parts of her fair skin burned. The uncomfortable humidity hadn’t, however, ruined their day as they walked hand in hand, those new diamonds on their hands sparkling with every step.

It was Alex’s first pride.

It was Maggie’s best pride.

At one point, Maggie had felt that most minor of niggling inconveniences, a rogue stone somehow in her sneaker. The streets were packed, it would’ve been too much hassle to find somewhere to stop to sort the problem out without getting in someone’s way. So she didn’t. Instead she ended up on Alex’s back. ‘C’mon, I’ll give ya a piggyback,’ Alex had insisted.

Maggie couldn’t say no, though she had thought that Alex would quickly tire, especially given the heat.

She had not - as always, Alex’s stamina had been something else.

Pride pre-Alex, typically ended with one drink too many but, that day, she didn’t have one drop of alcohol. They went for ice-cream and spent way longer than necessary in the parlour, giggling like lovesick teenagers, before going home and passing out in a heap on the couch.

She already knew before then that Alex Danvers was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and that day had only made her infinitely more excited about what their future would bring.

Like today.

Today was a great day.

Jamie is sitting on her mommy’s lap, like a princess on her own float, waving her flag at passer-bys, friends old and new.

It’s not long, actually, until they run into an old friend.

‘Captain Sawyer.’

Maggie stops, turns and smiles at her superior. ‘Com--.’

Her daughter beats her to it. ‘Commercial Chalmers!’

Alex laughs. ‘Commissioner, sweetie. It’s  _ Commissioner _ .’

‘Com...com...commercial,’ Jamie tried.

‘You’ll get there one day, kid,’ he laughs. ‘How are things?’

‘You know given the circumstances, they’re pretty damn good. I’m getting some quality time with my family and this one’ Maggie pats her wife’s shoulder, ‘is finally starting to behave herself. So, it could be worse.’

The Commissioner nods. ‘As I’ve said, if there’s anything you need, just let me know. How...how did it even happen anyway?’

And Alex sees her opportunity and grabs it with both hands. ‘It was an unfortunate accident involving some pussy.’

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride, sanvers is endgame!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
